


Jalousie

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: "Hugo était jaloux. Une jalousie possessive qui était apparue tardivement chez le jeune homme. En fait, c'est l'arrivée d'un homme dans sa vie qui avait déclenché ça." (Dement)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour~~  
> Nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : je ne prétend évidemment pas raconter la vérité, ni connaître leurs vies, tout ceci est donc fictif.
> 
> Bonne lecture~~~

Hugo était jaloux. Une jalousie possessive qui était apparue tardivement chez le jeune homme. En fait, c'est l'arrivée d'un homme dans sa vie qui avait déclenché ça. Au début, bien évidemment Hugo avait nié, se disant qu'il aimait juste passer du temps, seul à seul, avec lui. Il ne se considérait pas du tout comme étant quelqu'un de possessif. Mais il profitait toujours d'un moment, plus ou moins long et plus ou moins intime, pour discuter en tête à tête avec cet homme. Que ce soit pendant la pause-déjeuner, dans l'open space avec un café ou sur le toit pour s'aérer et fumer.

Malheureusement pour Hugo, cet homme, qui occupait toutes ses pensées, était très apprécié de ses collègues et d'un en particulier. Quand il travaillait, il était toujours entouré de deux-trois personnes, dont Panayotis avec qui il était très proche, voire trop proche pour Hugo. Bien que le journaliste aimait beaucoup le petit jeune, il n'appréciait aucunement lorsque ce dernier était avec lui et jugeait qu'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble. Bien sûr, c'est juste un ami, un bon ami, se disait Hugo qui essayait de s'auto convaincre. Cependant cela était totalement égoïste, et Hugo le savait, mais il s'en fichait et ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Dans ces moments-là, Hugo n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, et ses collègues comprirent qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler.

Mais cet agacement s'accentuait lorsque le jeune homme allait dans le bureau de leur patron, pour trouver le calme qui n'était pas présent dans l'open space. Surtout que Yann l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire et le laissait s'assoir sur le canapé de son bureau. Bien qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de travailler, Hugo supportait mal l'intimité qu'ils avaient dans ce bureau, désirant être à la place de son patron.

Lorsque midi arrivait, Hugo alla donc chercher l'être qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment, dans le bureau de Yann. Avec juste la perspective de pouvoir manger avec lui, et donc de l'avoir pour lui seul pendant la pause-déjeuner, emplissant Hugo de joie. Cependant, il avait un peu trop pris ses désirs pour la réalité.

-Tu viens manger avec moi, Vincent ? Y'a un japonais qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin !  
-Ah, Hugo désolé. J'suis pas très chaud, je préfère rester ici et avancer sur ma chronique. Je ne te dérange pas, Yann ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non, disait Yann souriant et en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.  
-Merci, Yann. Peut-être à une proch...

Mais alors que Vincent tournait la tête face à Hugo, il ne trouva plus personne sur le seuil de la porte. Le journaliste avait déjà tourné les talons, ne pouvant supporter cela plus longtemps. Il rumina sa colère et son énervement toute l'après-midi durant. Il passa aussi son après-midi à éviter et ignorer Vincent, qui commençait d'ailleurs, à être irrité par le comportement d'Hugo.

Vincent ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui. Des fois, il était super sympa et d'autres jours, il passait son temps à l'éviter. L'humoriste aimait beaucoup sa présence, mais cette facette du châtain l'énervait de plus en plus. Ce qui finissait par agacer Vincent était le fait qu'Hugo ne lui expliquait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de son comportement, il en parla à Panayotis.

-Il m'énerve, Hugo.  
-Hein ? S'exclama Panayotis qui crût avoir mal entendu. Il avait rarement vu le comédien dans cet état.  
-Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec moi. Il y a des journées où tout ce passe bien, on est proche, on s'entend bien, et d'autres, comme aujourd'hui, où il m'évite plus qu'autre chose. Même quand j'essaye de lui parler, il ne veut pas m'écouter et décide de m'ignorer. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas les raisons. Il est important pour moi, je déteste le voir agir de cette façon.   
-Tu m'étonnes qu'il est important pour toi, vu comment tu le regardes, dit Panayotis avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Vincent en rougissant légèrement.  
-Mais oui. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux et même l'écran pendant l'émission. Je sais que t'as qu'une envie, c'est de le déshabiller et de le prendre ici et maintenant.

Vincent rougissait violemment à cette perspective, qui ne lui déplaisait aucunement. Panayotis avait raison. Vincent aimait profondément Hugo. Et cela faisait longtemps. Avant même qu'ils ne travaillent pour la même émission, le comédien croisait de temps en temps une silhouette qui attirait toujours son regard au détour d'un couloir. C'était la même boîte de production, Bangumi, mais ils étaient dans des émissions différentes. Lui était au Supplément et Hugo était au Petit Journal, l'humoriste ne pouvait donc l'apercevoir que dans les couloirs. Alors le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, il mettait Le Petit Journal, et ne faisait qu'attendre le passage de son journaliste préféré. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de suite la proposition de Yann et Laurent pour rejoindre Quotidien. Pouvoir travailler, parler et discuter avec Hugo était tout ce qu'il demandait, et rien d'autre n'aurait pu le rendre aussi heureux. Mais quand certains jours Hugo l'ignorait, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte finalement.

Mais Vincent se reprit en se rappelant pourquoi il parlait à Panayotis.

-Oui, bon d'accord, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas une once de discrétion. Mais moi ce que je voulais savoir c'était si t'avais une idée de la raison de son comportement.   
-Hmm... J'ai pas mal observé Hugo, moi aussi, et avec ce que tu m'as dit, je crois savoir pourquoi. Mais ça serait mieux que tu le comprenne par toi-même. Tu n'as jamais réfléchi à ce que tu as pu faire, ou à ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'open space avant qu'il ne soit désagréable ?  
-Si bien sûr, j'y ai pensé. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé qu'il puisse me reprocher.  
-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Prenons un exemple, quand tu vas dans le bureau de Yann, pour travailler, tu n'as jamais remarqué le regard qu'il lui lançait, quand tu en sortais ? Ou même quand je suis avec toi ? Pourtant c'est un regard qui donnerait des sueurs froides à n'importe qui.  
-Ah oui, ce regard. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le déchiffrer. J'me disais que c'était peut-être une certaine rancoeur, mais...  
-C'est de la jalousie.   
-Comment ça ? Et il est jaloux de qui ? Yann et toi ?  
-Bien évidemment ! Tu commences à comprendre ou pas ? Tu as bien dû voir qu'il faisait tout pour que la plupart du temps, vous ne soyez que tous les deux, non ?   
-Oui, bien sûr. Et à part quelques fois, quand je voulais rester avec Yann ou d'autres, cela ne me dérangeait pas.. Tiens et c'est toujours après ces quelques fois, qu'il m'évitait. Mais, c'est pour ça qu'il était jaloux ?  
-Ouais, une jalousie bien possessive si tu veux mon avis, mais tu ne lui appartiens pas à ce que je sache.  
-Bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Il n'est pas comme ça avec ses amis, alors pourquoi avec moi ?  
-Bah, il t'aime c'est évident !   
-Pff.. N'importe quoi, arrête Pana, c'est pas drôle. Bon merci d'être resté, j'ai besoin d'être seul maintenant.  
-Bon, d'accord. Je vais te laisser fantasmer à ce que tu pourrais faire avec Hugo. Mais sérieusement, je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux de toi, Vincent.

Et Panayotis parti sur ces mots, qui n'arrêtaient pas de troubler Vincent. Même si l'idée lui paraissait absurde, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rêver si cela était vrai. Alors qu'il rêvait, il vit passer Hugo et le salua et agitant la main, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse et il retourna à son bureau sans un regard pour le comédien. Si cela était vrai, alors Vincent était encore plus énervé de la situation actuelle. Il ne supportait pas qu'Hugo puisse réagir de cette façon, et qu'il ne lui en parle même pas. Si Panayotis avait raison, alors Hugo n'avait qu'à se déclarer et il lui appartiendrait vraiment.

Mais les jours suivirent et aucun changement positif ne fut noté chez Hugo, ce qui agaça Vincent de plus en plus. Bien décidé à faire le réagir, Vincent attendait l'occasion parfaite. Cette occasion se présenta lorsque Martin, fraîchement rentré des États Unis, invita Yann, Panayotis, Étienne, Vincent et Hugo au restaurant. Le destin avait joué en sa faveur, puisqu'il était assis entre Panayotis et Yann, le plus jeune étant à sa droite. Hugo était assis en face de lui, Étienne en face de Panayotis, et Martin en face de Yann, ces deux-là ne pouvant plus se détacher du regard.

Alors qu'un combat de regard avait débuté entre Vincent et Hugo, le mâconnais avait décidé de jouer quitte ou double avec le strasbourgeois. C'est au dessert que Vincent mit son plan à exécution. Hugo ne comprit pas tout de suite la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Il voulait bouger, faire un mouvement pour stopper ça, mais il ne fit rien et resta un simple spectateur passif. Vincent prenait délicatement le menton de Panayotis entre ses doigts, et l'embrassait le plus tendrement possible. Voyant que Panayotis ne le repoussait pas, il fit durer le baiser un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

C'était le plan qu'avait prévu Vincent. Faire réagir Hugo, en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre devant lui. Ça pouvait paraître puéril, et ça l'était, mais Vincent en avait marre de ces non-dits et de ce statut quo, il fallait qu'il agisse. Donc si ce que Panayotis lui avait dit était vrai, alors Hugo ne pourrait pas rester de marbre et allait sûrement réagir. Mais il jouait quitte ou double, soit Hugo réagissait pensant perdre Vincent, soit il s'en fichait et laissait Vincent aller dans les bras d'un autre.

Mais ce moment si fugace avait pourtant semblé durer une éternité pour Hugo. Ce baiser avait déclenché une véritable tempête de sentiments et d'émotions chez lui. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. La colère fut la première émotion qu'Hugo ressentait. Une colère sourde grondait en lui, il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il serrait ses poings, avec une telle force que ses mains devenaient blanches et que ses doigts laissaient des marques sur ses paumes. Il n'entendait même plus ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, tout était comme brouillé, son regard fixé sur Vincent. Il ne pouvait supporter un tel spectacle, c'était trop pour lui. Lui qui avait l'habitude de garder son sang-froid quand des militants l'agressait, là il ne pouvait pas. C'était hors de ses capacités. Ensuite ce fut au tour de la jalousie de venir. Il voulait être à la place de Panayotis. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place et embrasser Vincent. C'était quelque chose qu'il rêvait de faire, surtout quand il se trouvait seul, dans son lit la nuit. Mais à ce moment-là ce n'était pas lui qu'il embrassait, c'était un autre.

C'est là qu'Hugo comprit, enfin, que c'était de l'amour qu'il portait à Vincent. Cette idée-là, il l'avait toujours refoulée loin dans un coin de son esprit, ne voulant pas y penser. Mais aujourd'hui, cette vérité lui éclata soudainement, ce qu'il désirait était Vincent. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul, à l'enlacer, à l'embrasser, à le caresser. Il le désirait et espérait secrètement que Vincent le désirait aussi. Il en rêvait de plus en plus la nuit, mais avait décidé de mettre ça sur le compte des rêves, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réels. Et un espoir apparu, grandissant de jour en jour, se disant que peut-être Vincent l'aimait comme lui l'aime. Cet espoir grandissait, quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, et disparaissait, quand il voyait le comédien proche de certains de ses collègues. Mais celui-ci disparu définitivement quand il revint à ce qu'il se passait devant lui, à savoir Vincent qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Panayotis. Le regret apparu alors, il avait perdu Vincent. Il ne pouvait faire machine arrière. Le mal était fait. Il avait mal réagi. La faute à cette jalousie possessive qui le rongeait, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire taire. Mais maintenant il s'en foutait bien de cette jalousie, c'était trop tard, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Cependant, Hugo décida de ne pas réagir. Leurs amis à côté d'eux, le firent pour lui. Étienne et Panayotis, le principal intéressé, étaient surpris, mais Yann et Martin étaient plutôt amusés. Mais Vincent ne guettait qu'une seule réaction, celle d'Hugo. Mais sa réaction ne vint jamais, le journaliste était resté de marbre en apparence. Vincent fut déçu, il avait perdu son pari. Il se dit qu'il avait eu tord de croire en ses rêves et en ses fantasmes. Tord aussi de croire bêtement ce que Panayotis lui disait. Alors qu'une profonde tristesse s'empara de lui, il se dit qu'il ne fera plus jamais de pari de sa vie.

Les jours passèrent inexorablement et la relation entre Vincent et Hugo se dégrada. Ils ne se parlèrent presque plus, en dehors du travail. Quand ils se retrouvèrent par hasard, sur le toit, un silence embarrassé s'installait. Les deux n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, mais ils avaient trop peur de le formuler avec des mots. Quelques fois, ils échangèrent des banalités, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas ça qu'ils voulaient réellement. Hugo ne l'avait pas clairement formulé, mais Yann comprit qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas être sur le plateau les mêmes jours que Vincent. Les gens de la rédaction de Bangumi, aussi le comprirent, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas s'en mêler. Hugo et Vincent étaient grands tous les deux, ils allaient s'en sortir et régler leurs problèmes.

Il était 17h et Vincent était sur le toit. Il savait qu'une certaine personne venait sur le toit, une dernière fois avant de partir pour le studio. Hugo avait pris cette habitude. Il aimait bien aller sur le toit et fumer une dernière fois avant d'enregistrer l'émission du soir. Vincent l'attendait alors, encouragé par Panayotis. Mais ce que Vincent ne savait pas c'était que Panayotis avait mis de l'alcool dans sa boisson. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour ce baiser volé. Vincent, ne cessant de boire dans sa bouteille, en attendant Hugo, fut légèrement grisé quand celui-ci arriva enfin.

Vincent ferma alors la porte, surprenant Hugo qui n'avait pas vu qu'il était là. Il plaqua le strasbourgeois contre le mur, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tel une bête, Vincent se rua sur les lèvres, qui lui firent envie depuis si longtemps. Hugo ne pouvait répliquer. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, la langue de Vincent força le passage et vint chercher sa comparse. Le ballet qui suivi fut intense. Ce n'était pas un baiser des plus tendres, le romantisme ne fut pas au rendez-vous. C'était plutôt un combat presque féroce qui se déroulait entre les deux. Mais un combat féroce où se mêlait la passion et le désir de manière intense. Vincent menait la danse, mais Hugo voulait lui aussi se défendre, bien décider à lui exprimer ses sentiments.

Vincent, étant grisé par l'alcool, laissa ressortir son côté sadique et tortura Hugo de plaisir. Il laissa promener sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents sur le cou et le torse d'Hugo. Tout cela arrachait des soupirs de plaisir à Hugo, qui essayait de moins en moins de se détacher de sa prise. Pendant que Vincent le mordait et l'embrassait de toute part, Hugo remuait son bassin inconsciemment, perdant pied de plus en plus et agrippant les cheveux frisés du mâconnais. Voyant que son ami, ou amant désormais, réagissait positivement, Vincent continua de plus belle et balada ses mains sur tout le corps d'Hugo. Les boutons de la chemise d'Hugo sautaient facilement, Vincent en profita alors pour faire divers baisers papillons, alternant entre des suçons plus ou moins visibles, et sa langue qu'il laissait parcourir ce magnifique torse qui s'offrait à lui. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les soupirs de plaisir, ses dents qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de masquer son état le plus possible, Hugo était définitivement désirable. Il l'était encore plus que dans son imagination.

Pendant que Vincent s'amusait à torturer sa victime de plaisir, il lui susurrait des "je t'aime". Hugo pensait être en plein rêve. L'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout, et qu'il soit là en train de l'embrasser et de lui avouer ses sentiments, lui semblait irréel. Cela lui était impossible et il maudissait son esprit de le faire rêver de cette manière. Mais, il souhaitait véritablement que tout ceci soit réel et que tout ce que lui faisait Vincent n'était pas factice. Il prit conscience de cette réalité et décida d'y croire encore plus, quand Vincent s'arrêta et qu'il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le désir et l'amour qu'il lu dans les yeux de Vincent le firent succomber encore plus, et il ne put détourner le regard. Mais il revint à la réalité quand Vincent se décida à parler.

-Je t'aime, et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? Fit Vincent avec une tendresse, et une lucidité qui déconcerta Hugo. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
-Oui, moi aussi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ! Dit sérieusement Hugo. Il décida de ne plus fuir, et aidé par la déclaration de Vincent, il lui avoua. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation sur les sentiments du comédien.

Comme pour marquer leur toute nouvelle relation, Hugo embrassa à son tour Vincent. Cependant, le journaliste n'osa pas lui demander la nature de sa relation avec Panayotis. Mais il fut rassuré quand il croisa son regard amusé, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, quand Vincent et Hugo descendirent dans l'open space, quelque peu décoiffés et mal rhabillés. Vincent répondit alors au clin de Panayotis, et se dit qu'il faudra qu'il le remercie plus tard, car il avait eu raison au final. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, et étaient prêts à entamer cette relation dès cette nuit, juste après la fin de l'émission, étant bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu.


End file.
